The Real Reason He Ran Away
by JasmineD799
Summary: What if Louie had a different reason for running away? What if never got to go back to his parents? What if he came home and found his parents had been killed in a car crash? What would he do? Read and find out.


It was a cool evening in New York City, Rex and the other Dinosaurs were happily resting in their exhibit after having a long day of playing and talking to little children. They loved making their wishes come true.

As Woog, Dweeb, and Elsa prepared to go to sleep. Rex headed over towards the window to look at the beautiful New York City.

The night sky was filled with stars, and the city lights were shinning brightly making the city shimmer and shine.

Rex sighed softly. He missed his friend Louie who had gone back to his parents. He hoped he would see his friend again soon. It had been 2 days since Louie and Cecilia left.

Rex's thought's were interupted as he heard a door open. He turned and saw a small boy coming in, tears streaming down his cheeks. It was Louie.

Rex, was shocked seeing him in this state. He bent down to Louie's level.

"Louie?"

The boy looked up at the Dinosaur his eyes were red. He had been crying.

"Louie? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Rex asked him in a concerned voice.

"They're gone." Louie replied in a small voice.

Rex tilted his head in confusion. "Who?"

"My parents." Louie replied.

Rex froze when he heard the boy's words. It couldn't be true. His parents couldn't be gone. His thoughts were interupted again when Louie pulled out a newspaper from his jacket, showing it to his friend.

Rex took the paper and read aloud. "A couple was killed about 2 weeks ago in a car crash. Their only child went missing 3 weeks before the crash. The couple spent most of their time looking for their child before they died. Police reported that the mother was 4 weeks pregnant when she was killed in the crash."

Rex's eyes widened in shock. He looked down at the boy who fell to his knees crying.

"It's all my fault!" He cried. "If I hadn't run away it wouldn't have happened! How could I have been so stupid!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Rex said gently. "You're not stupid Louie, you didn't know this would happen."

"I-I never told you the real reason I ran away." Louie said.

Rex looked down at the boy in confusion.

Louie sighed. "They were expecting a new baby. Eversince my mom found out she was pregnant all she could do was talk about it. She acted as if I were invisible. She and my dad did nothing but everything ready for the baby. I was just jealous, because I thought that the baby was going to get all the attention. I felt like they barely even knew I was there. When I got home. I found that paper, and I found some police papers on the table with my name and picture on it. And I realized they had been looking for me Rex! It's all my fault!"

Louie began to cry again. He leaped at Rex's leg and buried his face against it crying.

Rex looked down at the boy, and he bent down to his level.

"Aw Louie. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that this happened." Rex replied to him softly.

"Rex what'll I do? What if I have to go to an orphan inch? I can't go to an orphan inch! I can't!" Louie cried.

"You won't go to an orphan inch Louie." Rex said softly.

Louie looked up at him. "Really?"

Rex nodded. "Stay here with us. We'll take care of you." He said.

Louie's eyes widened when he heard this. "R-Really? You'd do that? For me?"

"Of course I would Louie. We're best pals remember?" said Rex.

Louie smiled. "Thanks Rex. You're the best friend I ever had." He said.

Rex smiled, he gently wiped away a tear from Louie's eye. "That's why I'm here." He replied. "Louie, before we came to this earth. I heard your wish to have a friend on Professor Neweyes' wish radio. I came here to make that wish come true."

Louie smiled warmly at him. "And you did Rex." He replied. "Thank you so much."

Rex smiled back at the boy. "You're welcome kiddo." He replied.

Louie smiled as Rex wrapped his tail around the boy's waist. Louie yelped in suprise when his feet left the ground. The dinosaur gently set the boy on the top of his snout. Louie smiled and Rex carried him back to the Dinosaur Exhibit.

Then rex gently took the boy in his tail again and set him on a large pillow that was made for the dinosaur's to sleep on. Louie smiled and laid down, he yawned instantly falling asleep.

Rex smiled at the boy and he gently brushed Louie's long bangs back, and whispered "goodnight Louie."

The boy smiled in his sleep and stirred slightly. "Thanks Rex." He muttered in his sleep softly.

Rex laid down happily next to the boy slowly drifting off to sleep.

The end...

This idea just came to me after I watched the movie yesterday lol! I haven't seen it in forever! XD! It's a really good movie! Lol! Hope you liked this! R&R Plzz! :)


End file.
